Krystal Blackwood
Biography ((Being written.)) Personality |-|Negatives= * Reclusive/Closed-Off: She has a lot of trouble expressing her emotions in a normal manner (symptom of PTSD WEAKNESSES) and as a result of it, shuts the world out as much as possible. * (Externally) Cold: She has developed this as a sort of self-defense mechanism: be blunt, and people will leave you alone. It’s hard for her to stifle her true emotionality and passion, but she manages. As a result, she can come across as being “unemotional” or even just plain rude. * Considerate: While this may be considered a good thing -- especially in the terms of her planning skills -- she often becomes indecisive as a result of it, and her actions may be delayed to the point of inaction if she can't come to a decision quickly enough. * Procrastinates: If there’s something she really, really doesn't want/is afraid to do, she will likely put it off for as long as humanly possible. * Snide: She can get angry, but her anger is not spent the way most hot-heads would. She has a habit of using her wit to rile up the opponent. Sometimes this is unintentional, as sarcasm is also her go-to for venting anger or frustration. Her coolheadedness simply continues to it, as it makes people think she is so calm because she's trying to manipulating them. * Holds Grudges: While not as intensive as a Hades kid's, her sense of fairness can warp into personal vendettas/revenge-fests. * Low Tolerance-Level/Irritable: Due to her upbringing, she ain’t got no time for people who can’t take life and the lemons it throws seriously. Therefore, due to her uptight-ness, she seems to lash out at people for the tiniest offense, which only contributes to people wanting to have nothing to do with her. * Stubborn/Assumptious: She is unmoving in terms of what she believes to be right, but she is too quick to be so, and doesn't check beforehand to see if those beliefs may or may not be founded upon inaccurate information. * Independence: Her sense of self-reliance causes her to forget that having help can often be a good thing. * Pessimistic/Negative: Tends to believe the worst about everything (usually in preparation for it) -- but not without good reason. Reasons aside, this only serves to amplify and add to her near-constant state of misery. This is not necessarily born from a negative personality, but from a simple realization that in life-threatening situations, unrealistic negativity will get you nowhere, but realistic negativity could save your life. That does not mean she isn’t pessimistic, but her pessimism is really born of growing up in a reality that would kill you if you weren't prepared for the worst. BIOGRAPHY * Pens Up Emotions: She either keeps all of her feelings/opinions/passions inside, or rants, throwing them all out at whoever happens to be unlucky enough to be nearby. * Allows Emotions To Get The Best Of Her: While she generally thinks things through, if she is emotionally tied to the decision, she will often act in the spur of the moment, throwing logic and reason out the window * Hypervigilant: While being alert is a good thing, she is ALWAYS alert, to the point she can never relax or enjoy much of anything. (Symptom of PTSD) |-|Positives= * (Internally) Passionate: Whether she admits to it or not, she has a very strong emotional reaction to just about everything. (Though it’s not always a positive emotional reaction…) These usually just end up being buried away in the ever-growing “to-deal-with-later-so-I-can-survive-right-now” portion of her mind. This passion, however, leads to her simply being more driven than ever to accomplish the task at hand. (Unless it conflicts with “Procrastination” NEGATIVES.) * Contriving: She is a planner, and almost always thinks things through before acting. * Headstrong: This trait probably comes from her father, but she will NEVER back down from her beliefs and virtues, no matter the cost. * Fairness/Justness: She has a strong sense of these. She may mistake it for a weakness (See BIOGRAPHY), but it really just attributes to proving that she is not actually a bad person. * Independent: Self-supporting and self-reliant, she don’t need nobody else to take care of her. * Empathetic: A result of her passion, she can easily share and understand the emotions and troubles of others. * Cool-Headed: Yes, she has a temper, but she does a remarkable job of containing it. * Purposeful: When she is driven, she can be very single-minded in the task at hand, and this helps her towards accomplishing whatever she sets her mind to. * Analytical/Logical: She has an aptitude for seeing the bigger picture and analyzing exactly how she can use it to her benefit. * Innovative/Creative/Resourceful: She finds new ways to do things. She also uses her environment to her advantage. * Reasonable: While she can be fairly “stubborn”, she will listen to reason if it is presented to her. |-|Fatal Flaw= Self-Hate. She is constantly dealing with guilt over the multiple atrocities she was forced to commit throughout her childhood. The psychological strain of her Psionics simply adds onto this by subtracting from her mental capacity to deal with these emotions (therefore they go undealt with for a very long time). This is the main cause of her short-temper and near-constant thoughtfulness. This actually could be fatal for her in two ways. One, an enemy could take advantage of her by manipulating her train of thought and making her believe things about herself she wouldn't have before. She can easily be talked into tearing herself apart emotionally (and sometimes physically) if the right things are said. The second way this could be fatal is that if it goes completely undealt with for long enough, she will try to kill herself. Appearance Air Krystal can seem intimidating, not because of her appearance, but because of a vibe that follows her whenever she is emotional (which is quite often). She has a way of making her current mood infectious to those around her (Psionics simply amplifies this). This often leads to people tending to avoid her. She stifles most attempts at small talk by simply being brief in her responses, which she only gives if she feels they are necessary. Physical Appearance Krystal has long, straight, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is 5’8”, weighs around 134 lbs, and has a fairly average build. She is not particularly strong, but is lithe and extremely agile. No extremely noticeable characteristics about her: really just another face in the crowd. Clothes Krystal is more into functionality than style. She’ll wear just about anything (including men’s clothes) if the situation demands it. In normal, everyday circumstances, she’ll probably just wear whatever she grabs first out of the closet (and no, she doesn't just happen to grab something right out of a fashion catalog. Usually, it's pretty mismatched.) This is usually something along the lines of a plain long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans (not skinny, but not bootcut or as loose as some girls wear.) Often wears a (light, in warm weather) jacket as well. Abilities and Tools |-|General Abilities= * Eidetic: Extraordinary memorization skills allow her to learn at an enhanced pace, as well as recall almost any information in most situations. * Self-Defense: IN BATTLE * Acting: Must have been a grifter in another life. However, while she can easily lie and act in front of and with strangers, she has a hard time concealing her feelings from her friends. |-|Demigod Abilities= * |-|Items= * Relationships (Immediate) Family |-|Zeus= Father Their relationship is extremely complicated. Krystal is permanently in a state of animosity towards her father because of how he a) abandoned her mother, b) let her mother and sister "die", and c) didn't help her with her predicament for over five years. While they are not explicitly enemies per se, there is a definite tension between them. It may stem from their actual similarity. They are both extremely stubborn, and neither is willing to back off from their opinions or find any common ground. Zeus lets his pride get in the way of any sort of father-daughter relationship, while Krystal has a problem with seeing the bigger picture and taking Zeus’ actions out of context. |-|Kaitlyn Blackwood= Mother Krystal and her mom were quite close. Since Krystal was only nine at her mother’s "death" (see BIOGRAPHY), it’s hard to say exactly how they would have interacted together chemistry-wise (she hadn’t hit her teens yet), but at that young age, they hardly ever did anything without each other. |-|Aria Blackwood= Half-Sister Aria spent a lot of her childhood looking after Krystal and saw herself as much more than Krystal’s older sister -- more like a second mother. After being abducted (see BIOGRAPHY), she dedicated herself to keeping Krystal alive. This, however, was not a one-way street. Krystal cared very much for Aria, and even if neither of them realized it, they both took care of each other equally (despite the five year age gap). |-|Jace Blackwood= Twin Brother Friends |-|Nicole Janes= Half-Sister These two are particularly close, and share a deep sisterly bond. While they both struggle with certain aspects of their relationship (frequent arguments due to differences in opinion), they realize that it is a working process, and refuse to give up at it. Nicole and Krystal are very different, and they clash opinions and butt heads so frequently it almost seems as if they spend more time fighting than they do appreciating each other's company (which is sometimes the actual case). |-|Jason Grace= Half-Brother They are fairly close. She considers him the older brother she never had. He is the one who helped teach her that while independence is good, it’s not a bad thing to be reliant on others either, and that showing them your weaknesses is a way of bonding and showing trust. He was also one of the two (Leo being the other) who helped her overcome her fear of males, and see that not all of them are as the handful that mistreated her were. Krystal never would have admitted it to herself or anyone else, but for a little while she had a bit of a crush on him. She simply responded to those feelings with disgust, though, as it would be quite literal incest to seriously consider them and that was something she wasn't interested in. She later overcame those feelings -- unconsciously, as she never actually realized she was having them -- and became satisfied with the brother-sister relationship they have. |-|Karen Faresse= Krystal isn’t as close to Karen as she is to Nicole, but Karen is virtually her only other friend that is more than a casual acquaintance. This may be because they connect through emotions -- as Krystal and Leo do. Karen, being an Ares kid, struggles with her temper and feeling like a reject among her siblings, which is quite similar to what Krystal struggles with. They’ve become casual confidantes as of late. |-|Annabeth Chase= Half-Aunt Her and Annabeth are not particularly close, but they do enjoy exchanging battle strategies, opinions, and getting into “intelligent” and logical arguments/discussions. They rarely interact at all, but they know each other well enough that they could go to each other with a non-social problem or ask a favor from each other. Love Interests |-|Jace Forister= |-|Neil Frost= Rivals/Enemies |-|Jaidev "Rajasi" Misra= |-|Erik Janes= |-|Ares/Mars= Considering the fact that both Raksa and Erik were his sons (Raksa son of Ares, Erik son of Mars), Mars/Ares naturally hates Krystal for killing them (or at least taking part in both of their deaths). Mars/Ares considered them to be some of his favorite sons, and actually approved of their atrocities (while he didn't necessarily agree with everything they stood for, he was proud of how often they won their battles, and considered them true “warriors”. As is the warped mind of the war god). Other |-|Likes= * Training: Keeping fit and agile is important to Krystal. It also is comforting, knowing that she is capable of defending herself when the need arises: it surely will. * Self-Prescribed Solitary Confinement: Really just fancy wording for “being alone”. Introverts need their recharge time, and Krystal needs lots of it. Sometimes, people just aren't worth being around. * Writing: One of Krystal’s secret passions is the pen. She loves to get her thoughts out on paper, and though she wouldn't show her scribblings to anyone for all the world, she has quite a collection of them. * Technology: While she has had fairly limited experience with it, it fascinates her, and upon her arrival to CHB, she spends a lot of her time learning how to use it. * High-Risk Entertainment: If it’s dangerous, there’s a good chance she’s interested in trying it out. Of course, the exception would be anything that is obviously suicide. She knows where to draw the line between using thrills to have fun and just tempting Fate. |-|Dislikes= * Makeup/Cosmetics: Completely unnecessary. Only for narcissists and self-obsessionists. No point on focusing on looks when you might be dead tomorrow. *note extreme pessimism* However, she will use it if it is necessary for the task at hand: just not for casual self-image promotion or entertainment. * Fancy "Stylish" Clothing: They just seem so unnecessary. People should focus more on buying things that are vital to their own survival, not figuring out new things to shock/wow the public with, be it "sexy" lingerie-esque outfits or "stylish" prom dresses. It's not that she has zero sense of style: it just simply doesn't interest her. However, as with cosmetics, she will go all out if necessary for the current predicament. * Fecklessness: Very sensitive to this, Krystal cannot STAND people who are undriven, unambitious, and/or think life is a game. To her, everything is dead-serious and should be treated accordingly. * Recklessness: Not clumsiness -- that’s somewhat understandable, if slightly annoying -- but recklessness. She is all about pre-planned actions, and something about completely discounting consequences for no logical reason just drives her off a cliff. * Archery: She is speed-oriented, therefore taking the time to draw an arrow, nock it, raise the bow, aim, and release it is just too long. She prefers hand-to-hand combat or guns. * Swords: Apparently, anything traditionally Greek just doesn't sit well with her. Too lunky and bulky, she prefers to either just use her hands or a lighter, slightly more unconventional weapon (piping or a cable she might happen to find in the fight area, for instance.) Weaknesses *'School': Having not had any formal schooling since she was in third grade, Krystal has had to learn everything she possibly can from barely competent school books she managed to get her hands on. This has left her with very low levels of understanding in Mathematics, Sciences, and History. She was able to get several more English books than any of the other subjects, which is the only reason she is able to speak it at all. * Memory: Borderline eidetic as a result of her Psionics, it can cause emotional build up and break-downs, as she can remember nearly everything that has ever happened to her in excruciating detail. This can be taken advantage of or exploited by an enemy. * Epileptic: Stress can trigger simple partial epileptic seizures BIOGRAPHY for origin. * PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder): Due to the more shocking and immediate events in her lifetime that went undealt with, like repeated family member death, death of friends, borderline rape, and forced murder (based in self-defense) of strangers. See link for symptoms and more information: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Posttraumatic_stress_disorder#Symptoms * C-PTSD (Complex Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder): A more complicated version of PTSD, it is caused by prolonged exposure to events that would cause normal PTSD. See link for symptoms and more information: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Complex_post-traumatic_stress_disorder#Symptoms * DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder): Formerly MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder), this stems from her C-PTSD, and is amplified by her Psionics. Her being forced to ignore herself and her feelings for so long was the cause of those negative feelings being pushed into a separate part of her mind, and her C-PTSD helped to make the division line more prominent. Her Psionics gave that alternate personality it's own sort of "consciousness" by feeding it the parts of her soul that were "killed" (taking the deactivated parts of her mind and dedicating them to the alt). This manifested as an intensive form of DID that * APD (Avoidant Personality Disorder): * Psychogenic Pain: Prolonged emotional and psychological trauma can carry the mental pain over into the physical realm. Psionics amplifies this, making her epileptic seizures increase in frequency over time. * Mild Haphephobia (Fear of touch): Due to prolonged abuse. This can be a very confusing thing for her, because while she is afraid of touch one moment, it becomes a necessity the next, as a result of a confliction between the haphephobia and the C-PTSD. * Moderate Androphobia (Fear of males): Due to prolonged abuse at the hands of men. All men she has been exposed to growing up have been malicious and manipulative, and that is why her perception of them is so far off. This pervades her relationships and makes her extremely paranoid, as well as aggressive, towards males in general. This combined with her haphephobia makes a relationship nearly impossible. Trivia * Krystal was created in approximately March 2014 for a casual RP, but her character remained extremely underdeveloped until around September, when she was rebooted and repurposed for more serious RP. * Krystal talked like she did (all "poetic" and grammatically accurate) at the beginning of her CHB residency because she spent the previous several years only learning English from books. She never actually had to speak it, therefore never really learned all the popular and acceptable lingo and slang.